


stargazing

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Gerard Way, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, trans patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>patrick's transphobic parents and misgendering make his day go downhill. when he gets home, gerard has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stargazing

patrick's day has been awful. his parents called him and told him so much transphobic bullshit he wasn't in the mood to even think about it. then he got misgendered twice, even though he already was on testosterone -- maybe it was the fact that he hadn't had chest surgery yet, or that his voice was still painfully high pitched.

he entered the house with a big sigh of exasperation -- he just wanted to cry and sleep for three days non stop. brendon wasn't home, but gerard was still there. "hey, 'trick." their smile disappeared as they noticed how the boy seemed ready to cry. they got closer to him and hugged him. "what's wrong, love?"

"mom and dad called me and said i wouldn't ever be a boy and, and --" he sobbed into their chest, feeling like absolute crap. "and then i got misgendered twice. everyone still thinks i'm a girl, i'm faking, i --"

gerard shushed him softly, and made him look up. they kissed him sweetly, deepening the kiss as they got closer to the shorter boy. gerard pulled away and caressed his cheek with their thumb. "i love you, patrick. you're a boy, you're more of a boy than brendon is. you're more of a boy than any cis guy ever."

"are you sure? are you?" patrick breathed shakily, he felt like a little kid asking his mom if there were monsters under the bed. pathetic, he thought bitterly.

gerard kissed his cheek. "yes, i'm sure. it's getting late." they smiled to themselves, as if they had a plan on their mind. "i'll ask brendon where he is."

patrick nodded. "alright. if you need me, i'm in our room." he leaned in and hesitantly gave the older person a kiss. gerard giggled against his lips, and patrick thought he was blessed to have them and brendon with him.

\---

brendon jumped excitedly as he entered the house, his eyes gleaming with happiness. gerard had told him all about their plan, and he was excited to make patrick feel better.

he turned around to see gerard and smiled at them. they gave him a kiss and brendon giggled softly. "have you checked on him?"

"yeah, i have. he's doing okay -- he's kinda touchy, but otherwise he's good. he was eating ice cream directly from the box half an hour ago," gerard said as they snapped their fingers a few times, humming softly to one of brendon's songs.

brendon laughed. "this boy's a mess. i bet it's the hormones, isn't it?"

"yeah, plus his pms is still going even if he won't bleed out to death."

"i'll tell him to come outside."

"no, we both go!"

"i go!"

gerard grinned widely. "fine, fine. go if you want. i'll be waiting outside." they gave him a quick kiss and then turned around to go to the backyard. they smiled when they saw the stars shining bright; he knew patrick would love it and that it'd, most certainly, cheer him up.

brendon, meanwhile, went to their room. the bed was really big, and it took up almost all of the space. in front of it there was a tv and the closet was at the left corner. brendon smiled when he saw the older boy. "hey, trick! i'm home," he announced quietly.

patrick looked at him, and a small smile appeared on his lips. he got up from the bed and brendon hugged him tightly. "how was your day?" patrick asked, his eyes bright with delight to see his boyfriend.

"it was fine. gee told me yours wasn't too good, though. you should come outside!"

"wait... why?"

brendon grinned mischievously and took the other boy's hand in his and made him walk to the door. patrick loved the physical contact, but he also was wondering what the fuck was going on.

brendon let out a dramatic "ta-daá" as he opened the door to the backyard. patrick looked outside and saw gerard sitting there, in the grass, smiling at them. he also saw the stars shining bright on the sky, and he smiled too when he knew what was that about. "stargazing, huh?" he whispered, barely loud enough for his boyfriend to hear.

brendon gave him a kiss and nodded, to then go join gerard in the grass. he motioned for him to come there and patrick did so, sitting between gerard and the other boy. he laid down, the grass tickling his neck. he giggled as he got closer to gerard, which resulted in brendon getting closer to him.

"hey! get off me, you idiot!" patrick called to brendon, smiling from ear to ear. he ended up practically glued to gerard, who giggled and said they should be stargazing rather than being so goddamn affectionate.

"wasn't the idea being affectionate, though?" patrick piped in as he kissed them in the cheek multiple times. gerard laughed softly, and patrick had never found them so beautiful.

brendon groaned, half jokingly. "what about me, dude? c'mon!"

patrick turned around and heard gerard go 'still so young, desperate for attention', which made brendon roll his eyes exaggeratedly. he drew a long sigh and his lips met brendon's, and when they pulled away for breath patrick thought he was the luckiest person in the whole world.

"enough being gay," gerard said, snapping their fingers rhythmically. they pointed to the stars, and brendon and patrick decided to do so too.

"the stars are pretty," brendon said. "but you know what's prettier?"

"oh no," gerard whispered, way too quiet for the youngest boy to hear. "what?"

"you two," brendon stated, smiling widely.

gerard shook their head and just kept looking at the stars. their eyes opened wide in bewilderment as soon as they saw a shiny, moving thing in the sky. "guys! guys! a shooting star!"

"holy shit!" brendon exclaimed. "make a wish, make a wish!"

patrick wished that gerard would get more accepting people in their life.

brendon wished that patrick's parents stopped being the biggest assholes he had ever met.

gerard wished that brendon would fulfill his dreams, and that he'd be happy even when they weren't around.

"i love you two," patrick said, his smile wide and his eyes glinting with happiness. "thank you so much."

brendon turned around and hugged him. "you're a real boy, alright? remember that." he looked up, past the shorter boy, and his gaze fell on gerard. "and you, gee -- you are real, you aren't a boy or a girl. you are just a person."

gerard sighed happily. "thank you," he muttered. "i love you, brendon."

"i love you too, gee."

patrick shoved brendon to the side so he would get off him. "okay, it's really late. we should go to sleep."

"we didn't even pay attention to the stars that much, didn't we?" gerard said as they got up and cleaned the grass from their jeans and hoodie.

patrick giggled. "we didn't," he agreed. "but you made me feel better and that's what matters." he got up too and did the same. he entered the house, brendon and gerard following him.

they went to the bed and patrick and brendon were close together, the shorter boy nuzzling his neck. "you two ain't gonna fuck, yeah?" gerard asked, raising their eyebrow questioningly.

"of course not!" patrick said, laughing softly. "i'm not in the mood. are you, brendon?"

brendon put a protective arm around him. "i'm not either," he said, smiling.

gerard huffed. "fine. thank you for respecting my sex repulsed ass."

"anytime."

they snorted and put a cover up their head. patrick huddled close to them and pressed his belly against their back. "thank you, gee." he said, referring to everything: the way they accepted him, the way they were the most amazing person he had had the pleasure to meet -- place tied with brendon, of course.

"no problem, 'trick. we love you. right, brendon?" gerard said, turning around and giving patrick a kiss. patrick grinned against their lips, and he felt lightheaded with love.

"damn right," brendon said, certainty in his voice.

patrick shushed both of his datefriends, smiling from ear to ear. "i'm gonna sleep."

"i'll sleep too," brendon and gerard said at the same time, and they looked at eachother with a grin.

they fell asleep huddled together, happy and safe.


End file.
